Babysitting
by RomanticFollies
Summary: Diane has the chance to babysit her niece, however it becomes much more difficult than she thinks. KurtxDiane. Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting

Chapter 1

Diane paced her living room, trying to calm down the infant in her arms. After only an hour, she was ready to return her niece. Babysitting was more difficult than she remembered. The baby would not stop crying, and Diane could not figure out what was wrong. A bottle only made her cry more, putting something on TV would work for a few minutes, but then it was back to tears, and Diane stop counting how many times she changed the baby's diaper. Diane was almost ready to cry herself. And now, she stood in her living room rocking the child, unsure what to do next and hoping the baby would fall asleep or at least stop making so much noise. It was going to be a long weekend. Just when Diane was about to crack, the doorbell rang. She placed the unhappy child in her playpen and rushed to the door.

"Coming," Diane called out and unlocked her door, then opened it, only to feel even worse about her day. "We had reservations," she said aloud and ran a hand through her hair, "I completely forgot..."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled a bit, "should I be worrying about that noise?" he asked and walked into the apartment after Diane invited him inside.

"That's my niece, Lily," Diane shut the door and leaned against it. "Five months old...my brother conned me into babysitting this weekend."

"You're not very good at it," Kurt remarked as he started for the child. Diane decided to let that one go.

"She hasn't stopped for an hour." Diane watched as Kurt picked up Lily and held her in his arms. She smiled slightly, but then her jaw almost dropped when the little girl's cries faded as she fell asleep. "How did you...?"

"Experience," Kurt smiled and sat down on Diane's couch, "I've had two daughters...and a grandson."

"Really?" Diane sat down next to him and took Lily into her arms, "you never told me that."

"You never asked," Kurt leaned back against the couch. Diane let out a laugh and looked at her niece.

"I haven't done this since college...I'm not the maternal type if you couldn't tell."

"I don't think anyone really is." Kurt stood up and left to her kitchen. Diane watched him, wondering what he was doing. After a few minutes, she placed the sleeping baby in the playpen and went to find him. Kurt was taking a few things out of her refrigerator.

"Looking for something?"

"No, I'm making us dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"We have to eat."

"Can I help?" she asked and came closer to him. Diane could not believe how lucky she was to have Kurt. He always found a way to impress her or surprise her, not many men could do that anymore.

"Can you spare a bottle of white wine?" He turned to face her.

"Top shelf on your left," Diane smiled and sat down. "Two daughters?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded as he retrieved the wine. "Brooke and Jane. The youngest is twenty five, my oldest just turned thirty."  
"And a grandson?"

"Charles. He's a little of one now."

Diane watched him cook and asked more questions about his family. They never talked like this before, of course Kurt never made dinner for her either. When Kurt talked about his daughters, he seemed to open up much more than usual, which only made Diane like him even more. As they continued to talk, Diane set the table and poured them both a glass of wine. He placed a bowl linguini in front of her. Kurt served them both and sat down, then waited to see what Diane had to say. She took a bit of the dish and smiled.

"How on earth can you cook?" Diane laughed, "is there something you can't do?" Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"I could never ride a bike," he smiled. Diane laughed again and drank some of her wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Dinner, Kurt insisted on cleaning up. Diane went into the living room to find Lily wide awake. She smiled and picked up the little girl.

"I know you're only putting on an act for him," Diane said to the child with a smirk. "As soon as he leaves you'll be back to crying, won't you?" The baby girl only looked at Diane with drowsy eyes. Diane smiled gently and came back to the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Kurt was still washing dishes. It then hit Diane while standing there, in the kitchen, with Kurt, it was almost like they were a married couple. They were comfortable with each other to the point that even silence was a splendid comfort. And the fact that they spent a quiet night in, enjoying a meal, sharing a bottle of wine, him cleaning the dishes while she took care of the baby, only showed they were more like a married couple than two people dating for only a few months. She looked over at Kurt, "are you staying over tonight?" Even asking him that question was comfortable. But, to her disappointment, he shook his head.

"I'm leaving Chicago tonight," he explained and leaned against the counter to face her.

"Then do we do the usual?" she asked, "Dinner next week?"

"I'll make reservations. Just, this time show up," he smirked. Diane laughed and looked down at Lily.

"I can't believe you're a grandfather and never told me."

"I thought we were passed that subject."

"I'm not."

"How come you never had children?" Kurt asked, changing the subject to Diane. She was a little shocked to hear him, and had no clue how to respond. Maybe there was no good response.

"I told you, I'm not the maternal type," Diane shrugged.

"Nobody is the maternal type," Kurt repeated. "You'll need a better excuse than that."

"I don't know," she sighed, "I've never wanted them...and I know that makes me sound cruel, but I'm not like other women."

"It's not cruel, and I know you're not like other woman," Kurt smiled to her, and then leaned down and kissed her. "I'll call you," and with that, Kurt put on his jacket and left.

After he shut the door to her apartment, Diane stood up and got Lily ready for bed. She walked upstairs to the bedroom, changed into her pjs, and then got Lily into hers. To her surprise, Lily hardly made a sound, but was still wide awake. By ten that night, Diane was in bed, going over some paperwork while listening to the radio. She propped up Lily next to her, who listened to the music and cooed. It was not very long until Lily was fast asleep. Diane looked down at the child and then leaned over and turned off the radio. Everything seemed to be going so well, until Diane's phone rang. Not only was Diane frustrated with who was calling, but Lily awoke and began to cry. Diane quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she looked over at Lily and went over to her bathroom so she could hear who was calling.

"Diane? It's Will...is that a baby?"

"Yes," Diane sighed and leaned against the wall, "so has the firm fallen apart? Because if not I would like to go to sleep."

"No, but it's bad...we need you down here," Will replied.

"How bad?" Diane asked, watching Lily as she continued to cry.

"Bad enough that it can't wait until morning," Will quickly answered.

"Okay, I'll be there...give me half an hour."

"Thanks." They both hung up and Diane went over to the child. She held Lily and was able to calm her down after a few minutes. Diane quickly got dressed, packed a bag, and drove to the firm with Lily in a car seat. This weekend suddenly got longer.

Sometime during the car ride, Lily had fallen asleep, and Diane was very thankful for it. She put the sleeping baby in a stroller and pushed it into the elevator and to the office. Alicia was waiting for her at the front desk.

"Diane we're-" she stopped and looked at the baby, then back to her boss, "I'm supposed to catch you up."

"Okay, so what happen?" Diane ignored her looks and walked to the conference room, Alicia next to her.

"Our client, Audrey Daniel, was in a car accident, which resulted in the loss of her leg...and three month old child she was pregnant with," Alicia sighed and looked at Lily once more, "she wants to sue the car company because the side airbags were faulty as well as a few other things which might have changed the outcome of the accident."

"Why is this so urgent?" Diane asked.

"It happened two days ago. She had surgery that night, but no health insurance. And she needs another surgery which is scheduled for three days from now," Alicia said, "which she cannot have unless she can pay for it."

"So if she wins this law suit-"

"She has enough money. Mrs. Daniel believes the company should pay for any more surgeries she will need. And the judge is already here, we're waiting for Mr. Kosta and his lawyer."

"And Mr. Kosta is the owner of the company?" Diane asked as they walked into the conference room.

"Miss Lockhart," Judge Parks nodded to her, "I see you brought someone with you."

"I'm very sorry," Diane sat down next to Will and kept the stroller near her, "it's my niece and this was...unexpected."

"It's fine," he smiled. "Now if you don't mind, it seems the rest of our group is being slow, so I'm going to find a cup of coffee."

"I'll help you," Alicia stood up and left the room with the judge.

"I thought you were joking about the baby," Will said, looking at Lily, who was still fast asleep. "What's her name?"

"Lily," Diane said and looked at her niece as well. "It doesn't look like we're pulling a Patti Nyholm move, does it?"

"Only Patti Nyholm can do that," Will looked around and started to laugh. Diane looked at him, and then saw a man, who must have been Mr. Kosta, walk in. Behind him was Patti, pushing a stroller in front of her. Diane did everything she could not to laugh with Will.

"Let the baby wars begin," Will whispered to her, and then stood up to greet Patti.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well, now that we're all here," the judge said as he sat down, "let's begin." Will stood up and straightened out his jacket as he spoke.

"Your honor, Mrs. Daniel was in a tragic accident because of this man's company-"

"Excuse me, your honor," Patti stood up as well, "objection."

"Withdrawn," Will looked at Patti and started over again, "Mr. Kusta's company has sold a faulty car which may have been the cause to Mrs. Daniel's tragic accident."

"The key word being may have," Patti said, "my client did not run head on into another car-"

"No, but the airbags which could have decreased the amount of damage is his fault."

"All right, obviously we cannot be sure and we do not have time to argue over this. Now, this court is about showing facts. So, I want to see the facts." Will looked at Diane and Alicia.

"The facts are, my client needs surgery. She has lost a lot from the accident," Will said. "and was driving one of Mr. Kusta's car."

"Yes, and she would not have hit the car if she wasn't paying attention. There was a sign which said 'Do Not Enter' and Mrs. Daniel was distracted, and never saw the sign."

"But, your honor," Alicia stood up while rooting through her papers, "we have proof that-" She stopped speaking and looked over at Lily, who had woken up and began to cry. Diane stood up and went over to her.

"Excuse me," Diane picked up Lily and quickly left the conference room, feeling ridiculous.

"Well, can we continue?" Patti asked just as Diane was leaving. Diane stood a bit away from the room so she could still hear them. Lily calmed down quickly and leaned against her aunt.

"Really Patti?" Will snapped back at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked innocently.

"I'm just surprised we haven't been distracted by your child yet." Will shrugged and folded his arms. Diane could have cheered at that moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Patti said, "I am sorry if being a mother is-"

"Okay, okay," Judge Parks waved his hand to stop them, "obviously we're all tired. Let's have recess and we'll meet tomorrow morning, ten o'clock, at St. Mary's. And remember, I want facts, not 'what ifs'" He stood up and gave them both warning looks, then picked up his briefcase and left. Diane waited for Patti and her client to leave before she walked back into the room.

"Small start," Diane said.

"Yes, but I think Patti got what she wanted," Will looked over at Diane.

"What? More time?" Diane asked, and then it hit here. Lily's disruption sparked the arguments, which lead to the judge to step it. "I'm no help to this case. Let Alicia take over tomorrow and I'll step in on Monday."

"Sounds good," Will nodded, "I have Kalinda looking over the accident, Alicia you need to talk to Mrs. Daniel." Alicia nodded as she put on her coat.

"I'll go tomorrow morning," she said and left the office.

"Good luck babysitting," Will gave Diane's should a squeeze, and then followed Alicia. Diane smiled and looked back at him, then turned to Lily. Diane sighed when she saw Lily was still awake and had some of Diane's hair in her mouth.

"Just what I need," Diane smiled a bit and put Lily back in the stroller. At this point, Diane only wanted to go home, take a shower, and pass out on the couch.

By the time Diane made it into her apartment though, she decided not to even take a shower. She placed Lily in her crib and laid down on the couch. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep...and a few more minutes to wake up to Lily crying. Slowly, she made her way over to the crib and picked up the child,

"Lily, please go to sleep?" she begged.

For the rest of the night, just when Diane would lay down again and fall back to sleep, Lily woke up crying. For hours, Diane would be rocking her, giving her a bottle, doing everything she could possibly think of, but Lily would not give up. At some point, when the sun was starting to rise, Diane sat down with Lily in her arms and closed her eyes. She was exhausted to the point that Lily's crying seemed like nothing. Diane went back to sleep, and within a few minutes, Lily had calmed down and fell asleep in Diane's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Diane was abruptly woken by what she thought was someone at the door. She looked around and found Lily fast asleep in her arms. Even after the long night, and all the crying, Diane could not help but smile as she looked at the baby. For some reason, all the noise and sleepless hours were worth it. It took her a moment to get up and put Lily in the crib. She stretched and started for the door, not even caring what she must have looked like. Diane knew it could not be good though, that is, if she looked as awful as she felt. She opened the door and suddenly regretted doing so.

"Late night?" Kurt asked and handed her a small bouquet of wild flowers.

"I...yes," Diane nodded and looked down at the flours. "I thought you left last night?"

"Yeah, well, I had a feeling I should stay," Kurt shrugged. He came into her apartment, "did you eat?"

"I don't even know what time it is," Diane went into the kitchen to get a vase. She yawned and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to doze off for a few more hours, maybe even for the rest of the day.

"I'll make breakfast."

"Why don't you move in and become my cook?" Diane fixed the flowers, and then placed them on her table. She smiled and slightly adjusted them, "I think I should get dressed..."

She left upstairs to her room and went straight to a mirror. It could not be possible to look like this after only a few hours. Her eyes had circles under them, her face was pale, all her make-up was off, and she was not sure what happened to her hair. Even though she was still very exhausted, Diane took a quick shower and got ready for the day. She put on black trousers and a purple, silk blouse. Diane looked at herself in the mirror, and then quickly put on some make-up. But even with the layer of make-up and the clothes, Diane still looked very tired. She rolled her eyes and changed into jeans and a gray, low cut sweater. The least she could do is be comfortable while half asleep. By the time Diane made it back to her kitchen, Kurt had the table set and was sitting down, waiting for her.

"How is it possible for women to take so long?" Kurt asked as he ate breakfast.

"I'm not going to even answer that." She sat down and started to fill her plate, "how long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tonight," he replied. Diane nodded and ate a piece of toast.

"You're not going to show up again tomorrow morning, are you?"

"No, I'm already a day behind on work because of you."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, it is my entire fault," Diane said sarcastically and saw Kurt getting ready for a comeback, but stopped when Lily cried from the living room.

"It was only time before she woke up."

"I'll get her," Kurt stood up before Diane had a chance. He left the living room to retrieve Lily.

"I think I love you," Diane leaned back against the chair and continued to eat. She closed her eyes again, feeling sleep coming back to her, but then forced them open and watched as Kurt held Lily while preparing a bottle. "How did you do it?"

"What?" Kurt looked over at her.

"Raise two daughters?" she asked, "all the sleepless nights...how did you do it?"

"I had help," he shrugged, "I was married until the youngest was about ten."

"Still, I have no idea how someone could do this night after night...I'd go insane." She stood up and went over to Kurt, taking Lily into her arms. "But obviously you're here to help me."

"You never need help," Kurt pointed out.

"But you are here to help me?"

"Do you want me to admit that?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you would need help," Kurt sat down again. "Like you said, you'd go insane without me."

"That's not what I said." She smirked and dropped the subject, "thank you for breakfast and helping me."

"No problem," Kurt shrugged. Diane sat down again and ate a bit more.

"You know, I'm so tired that I'm not even hungry," she sighed and pushed the plate away.

"I'll clean up."

"No," Diane quickly replied, "you've taken more care of me than I have of Lily." She was not sure if it was the lack of sleep or the look that Kurt gave her, but Diane gave up on the subject quickly. She placed Lily in the place pen, and then sat down on the couch in her living room. Then, she was lying down on the couch. And before long, Diane's eyelids could not take it anymore and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Diane woke up and thought she heard the TV on. She opened her eyes and looked around, still a bit dazed. Her feet were resting on Kurt's lap while he was watching the news, while Lily sat playing in her crib. Diane was about to sit up, but decided to lay down again.

"What time is it?" she asked while looking over at the TV.

"Almost three."

"I have to call Will," she sighed and slowly reached over for the phone.

"Why?"

"There's a case he's working on," Diane said and started to dial his number, "I want to know how it's going."

"Diane, you'll see him tomorrow."

"I know, but this is important to me," Diane stood up, "I mean...it's a very emotional case." She left to the kitchen, waiting for Will to answer.

"Hello?"

"Will, it's Diane," she leaned against the kitchen and bit her lip, "any updates?"

"The case was dropped."

"Dropped?" Diane repeated, in case she heard him wrong.

"Mrs. Daniel went through respiratory arrest last night from head injury," Will said and then added, "she didn't make it."

"That's...really bad luck," Diane sighed, not sure what else to say.

"You could say that again...I have to go, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye." Diane hung up and sat the phone down. She tried not to think about Mrs. Daniel, about what all she had gone through the past few days, losing almost everything, and then in the end losing it all. Diane looked into the living room and saw Kurt on the couch with Lily. Diane smiled a bit, realizing how thankful she was for what all she had, but seeing them also made her think about what all she wanted. She straightened herself out and came back into the living room, at the same time, Kurt stood up and handed her the baby.

"I have to get going."

"Already?" Diane asked. He simply nodded and went to grab his coat. Diane sighed and looked at Lily, then followed Kurt to the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked while fixing his coat.

"Of course," she smiled, "David should be here in a few hours, and then I'll have my freedom back...maybe even a good night sleep."

"Okay," he nodded and left her apartment. Diane shut the door, and then leaned against it.

"Lily, what's wrong with me?" she let out a laugh and shook her head.

For the rest of the day, Diane stayed at home. She turned off the TV, put in her favorite Frank Sinatra cd, and acted completely ridiculous with Lily. Never in her life did Diane think she would be singing Frank Sinatra to a baby while making dinner, she hardly sang even if she was by herself. Her mind was away from work and cases, though, which had not happened for a long time. And it felt great to step away from it all. Soon, it was eight that night and the doorbell rang. Diane looked over at the clock and was almost shocked to see what time it was. She went over to the door and answered it.

"David," Diane smiled and pulled her brother into a hug. "How was the weekend?"

"Very good," he came into the apartment and looked around, "where's Lily?"

"Sleeping," Diane went to get her while David followed.

"Good...how bad was it?"

"Was what?"

"Babysitting?" he asked while Diane handed him the sleeping child.

"Oh, no trouble at all."

"Really?" David gave her a look.

"Yes, really. I don't know why you complain all the time," Diane smiled; she ould not dare let her little brother know she has weaknesses.

"I guess you're just the maternal type," he said.

"There's no such thing as a maternal type."

"Maybe," David smiled, "then can I count on you to do this again?"

"Anytime," Diane nodded and followed him to the door. "Say hi to Grace for me."

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll come back for her things tomorrow, then?"

"That's fine," she opened the door for him, "bye."

"Bye." Diane closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the crazy, long weekend came to an end. She slowly made her way back to the living room, glad to have her life back to normal with nothing to worry about. Diane sat down on the couch, letting out another relaxing sigh, and suddenly it hit her. Her apartment never seemed so quiet before. She shrugged it off and propped her feet on the coffee table. Repeating another night of waking up to a baby crying was something she would not have to worry about tonight, something she would not have to worry about for a while. Yet, something in Diane wanted to drop, like a huge weight fell onto her shoulders. The silence felt sickening, and before she knew it, Diane began to sob. She laid down on the couch, curling up into a ball, and cried into her pillow.

Diane could not tell how long she cried for, nor was sure when she stopped crying. Once she did, though, and wiped away the tears, she fell asleep on the couch, and stayed asleep for the entire night.

Just as the previous day, Diane woke up alarmingly to her doorbell ringing. She rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit to wake up more. There was no more pain or sadness in her, she could feel nothing at the moment, only exhaustion. Diane slowly sat up and focused on a cloak, which read six AM. Diane decided to take a vacation day before she decided to panic about work. The doorbell rang again, giving Diane perseverance to get off the couch.

She made her way to the door, but stopped at a mirror. Diane almost expected what she saw in the mirror: red eyes, blotchy face, and no make-up. Before the doorbell rang again, Diane walked over to her door and opened it.

"Let me guess," Diane smirked and leaned against the door frame, "you had a feeling?"

"I can only stay a few hours," Kurt smiled back at her. Diane stepped into the hallway and pulled him into a hug.


End file.
